Tales of Mech City - Cyborg Chapter 1
|} |hp=50000|def=10|coin=400|esk=269}} |hp=50000|def=10|coin=400|esk=272}} |hp=50000|def=10|coin=400|esk=214}} |hp=50000|def=10|coin=400|esk=217}} |hp=50000|def=10|coin=400|esk=220}} |} : The weather is good today, cloudless and bright. If it goes on like this, we might arrive ahead of schedule... : 'The sky reminds me of the day I met him. It was blue and clear. The sunlight shone on his pale skin... I wonder how is he now?' : Lisa! Lisa! : ...Em? Why are you here, Midgley? : I'm taking over the shift, but it seems you zoned out. You’re not waking up until I called you aloud. : Oh, sorry, I'm just...thinking - : About him right? Lisa, don't waste your time on him. We- Suddenly, a violent shake occurred. Lisa pulled a long face after checking the equipment. : The power gauge disconnected. We're falling! : ...We should make an emergency landing before the power uses up! : The fort is not gonna hold any longer. We have to land now! 【Defeated BOSS】 : I found a clear spot. Prepare for emergency landing! The Stirling was heading towards a mountain. With strong crosswind, its movement was unstable. Before the touchdown, it grazed the slope but was unable to make a turn due to running our of fuel. Eventually, Stirling crashed into a giant rock through the bushy woods. Bang! The crash scared off the animals in the forests and raised a lot of dust, which broke the tranquility of the mountain. The atmosphere was a bit heavy; at this moment, two figures crawled out of the fort... : ...What happened? I thought I would be dead... : We'll look into it later. First, we save the others. Gretchen and Agnesi came behind the fort and saw a familiar face with pinkish blue hair - Lisa! Her body was under a pile of metal plates, and a dangling iron bar was above her. : Lisa! : Oh no! We should pull her out. Otherwise, she'll be pierced through by that bar! However, both of them were unable to move the metal plates. Suddenly, the wind blew in gusts; the iron bar had dropped - : Hey watch out! I'm coming! : Dangerous! Midgley you catch the bar. I'm going to save Lisa. : Midgley! Mark-II! Let us help! They worked together, moved away the plates and brought her to a safe place. Soon, Lisa was awake. She frowned as she saw the wreckage of the Stirling. : 'Sigh... What are we going to do next?' }} |hp=4172560|def=2000|coin=566|lv=15}} |hp=4089350|def=2000|coin=566|lv=15}} |hp=4172560|def=2000|coin=566|lv=15}} |hp=4089350|def=2000|coin=566|lv=15}} |hp=9607180|def=8620|coin=367|esk=282}} |hp=9438820|def=8470|coin=367|esk=12}} |damage=9652|turn=1 |hp=7829410|def=15250|coin=0|esk=1110|wsk=10071}} |} : Okay Lisa, tell me what’s going on exactly? Why the emergency landing? : I’m not sure. All I know is the power gauge was disconnected suddenly. For safety reasons, I decided to land, but I never expected the Stirling was totally out of control... : Hey, why are you looking at me like this... I have no choice. We’re lucky to survive after encountering this emergency situation. Don’t be mistaken. I’m not testing the durability of the Stirling. : Midgley’s heart is beating fast. Liar confirmed. : I’m not— : Shush! We’ve got company... Several demons showed up behind the rock. They were approaching Lisa with weapons. Demons: Oh, what a sensitive girl. You broke into our turf. Don’t blame us. : Oh, I wonder what are you trying to do? Mark-II! : Yes, Annihilation Mode on. 【Meet BOSS】 : This time we won't lose again! 【Defeated BOSS】 : Darn it... We're defeated... Teaming up with Mark-II, Midgley took those demons down before long. Given this one-sided situation, they fled in terror. : Humph, a bunch of losers! : Alright, just forget about them. Now, we needa figure out how to fix the Stirling. : Gretchen and I just checked the condition. The damage is bad. Lots of parts are lost. There is not much we can do with the current manpower and supplies. : Now what? If we continue wasting time here, the Ancient Dragon will be gone soon! : There is a way. : Right, if we can’t fix it, let’s get some help. : From whom? There is no one else besides us. : Sigh...Midgley, don’t you see it? There is a town down the hill. It looks like a big town. Maybe we can find the components there. : Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go! We need to find the Ancient Dragon and get its power as soon as possible! : To the town! }} |hp=3878510|def=560|coin=85}} |hp=3878510|def=560|coin=85}} |hp=3878510|def=560|coin=85}} |hp=3878510|def=560|coin=85}} |hp=7253470|def=2790|coin=209|lv=15|esk=304}} |hp=7253470|def=2790|coin=209|lv=15|esk=304}} |hp=7253470|def=2790|coin=209|lv=15|esk=253}} |hp=7253470|def=2790|coin=209|lv=15|esk=253}} |hp=7253470|def=2790|coin=209|lv=15|esk=253}} |damage=8575|turn=1 |hp=5201980|def=9930|coin=0|esk=814|wsk=10082}} |} : Ah, have we arrived yet? The forest is too bushy. The branches keep scratching my arms. : Stop grumbling. We wouldn’t have been ended up like this if it wasn’t because of you. : Nooo, you misunderstood me. If I didn’t make that decision, we would have been dead. : You— : Gretchen, although the situation is out of expectation, Midgley is right. It was dangerous at that moment. The power gauge just suddenly disconnected without reasons, as if someone wants us to stop here. : Enemies spotted. : Oh, not again... I’m tired already. : I’ll handle it...It’s just a pack of wolves. Looks like they’re hungry...Sorry, I’m not your food by the way! 【Meet BOSS】 : Starving...I'm starving... I want to eat you all! 【Defeated BOSS】 Agnesi took the lead to repel the wild animals ahead one by one. Finally, they arrived at the town gate after a hard fight. : The gate is created by an integration of advanced technologies. It connects to the wall, and automatically opens and closes... Never expected that the deserted place like this will actually have such kind of technologies. : But the details are still rough. It seems the creator is not skillful enough to match the design requirements. : Em... While Agnesi was pondering, two soldiers came up to them. What made them surprised was the appearance of the soldiers——apart from head, the remaining body was mechanical. Male soldier: Hey, who are you? Why are you wandering around Mangadi? Are you with the Demons? : Demons? No, you misunderstood us. We’re not with them. We’re just travellers. : Well, I guess you’re referring to the Demons on the mountain right? They attacked us and we’ve driven them away. Female soldier: That mechanical body... So you’re enlightened by machinery too. Sorry for being rude to you. : Never mind. I just want to let you know we’re not your enemies. Judging from your tone, it seems you and the Demons don’t get along so well. Male soldier: Humph! The Demons occupied this town long time ago. They were harsh and mean to the citizens. We’ve been living a tough life until mayor brought the machinery technologies to us. : Machinery technologies... Do you mean you’ve become mechanical due to the technologies? Female soldier: Yes. I was dying after being tortured by the Demons. The mayor not only saved me, but also gave me this body. Now I’m stronger than ever. We work together to drive them out of the town. : That’s why they fled to the mountain... : Forget about those filthy Demons. We have to fix the fort, or the Ancient Dragon will be gone. Male soldier: Fix the fort? : We had an accident. Our fort is broken. Hopefully we can find some components in town for repairment. Female soldier: Well, perhaps you can consult our mayor directly. He’ll surely help. }} zh:機械城之傳_‧_機偶篇第一章